Franz Hopper (episode)
This article is for the episode. For the character, see Franz Hopper. Franz Hopper is the 23rd episode of Season 2 and the 49th episode of Code Lyoko. The episode first aired on October 31st, 2005. Synopsis Jeremie discovers five activated towers and gathers the group to take care of them. However, when they arrive at the Factory, they find a man at the interface, deactivating the towers as if it were a simple matter to do so. The man turns around, revealing him to be an older man with glasses and a thick beard. Finally, the man identifies himself as Franz Hopper, the man who created the supercomputer. He explains that he lost control of X.A.N.A, who was built to counter a military project based on a multi-agent system. He also says that he created Aelita to be the guardian of Lyoko, but he never expected to see her in flesh and blood. Skeptical, Ulrich asks where he has been for the last ten years. Franz Hopper responds, "Well, let's say I was a kind of...prisoner, who finally managed to escape." He promises he will find Aelita's antivirus and shut down the supercomputer. Later on that night, Aelita tells Jeremie, "He's very fatherly... actually, in a way, he is my father. He's the one who created me." The next morning, Jeremie is awoken by a cell phone call from his father, Michael. His friends sneak into the room and shout "Happy birthday!" to him during the call. As they crowd around Jeremie, his father asks if he's thought about going to a school for gifted children. Hurriedly, Jeremie says "yes" and explains his friends showed up and hangs up. Odd hands Jeremie a present, which is revealed to be a drawing of them all. In the middle of the festive mood, Jeremie suggests they go to the Factory and check up on Franz Hopper. When they get there, Franz says that using the scanners to virtualize human beings is a dangerous procedure since it had not been ready for that step yet as it had deadly side-effects such as cell degradation. They decide to check everyone for such a problem and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi enter the Scanners to get checked. Odd and Ulrich appear fine, but Yumi's scan shows she is suffering from cell degeneration from within her brain. This leaves Jeremie shocked. Odd and Ulrich blame Jeremie for Yumi's problem and find this unforgivable and for not telling them the danger of virtualization despite Jeremie's sincere apologies. At dinner that night, they continue to blame him for Yumi's imminent death, saying he's supposed to be the smart one and the team leader. Upset, Jeremie pulls out of his seat and walks away. Aelita scolds Ulrich, telling him that if it weren't for the Scanners, she wouldn't be alive and on Earth and leaves with Jeremie. At the Ishiyama house, Yumi is uncomfortably silent at the dinner table. She says she's not hungry and goes to her room. None of Yumi's friends could sleep that night, knowing her fate. As Yumi stares into nothingness, her cell phone rings. She picks up and hears Franz, who says he has good news and to tell the others to go to the Factory in the morning. The next day, Franz tells them that he knows how to program the antivirus for Aelita. All he needs is data from Carthage. Jeremie asks why they should go, considering his comments on the dangers of the Scanners and Franz says that they have no choice, they must do so. Jeremie asks what he's supposed to do and Franz cooly tells him to "stay out of the way". Jeremie vents his growing frustration, complaining that everyone blames him for everything. Franz turns around and retorts, "But you were the one who played the sorceror's apprentice. You're the one who put your friends' lives at risk, and you're the one who let XANA destroy my diary!" Tired of the hostile atmosphere and treatment towards him, Jeremie leaves and goes back to Kadic. The other three are more than happy to go on their final mission to Lyoko. In his dorm room, Jeremie stares at the group picture Odd drew for his birthday. He sadly puts it down and calls his father, saying he wants to go to the school for gifted children. His father says he'll be there the next day to pick him up. In the Lab, Franz virtualizes Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich directly into Carthage's Arena, much to Odd's surprise at not getting sick. Meanwhile, Jeremie continues to contemplate Franz's statement: "You're the one who let XANA destroy my diary!" He realizes that Franz couldn't have known about the destroyed CDs, which contained Hopper's diary, in the episode Mister Pück; only XANA does. He then starts running back to the Factory to warn his friends that the man in the Lab is actually XANA's spectre in disguise. On Carthage, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi reach the Core Zone, where they are confronted by many Creepers. Franz Hopper reveals to them that he has programmed them new weapons. The three don't see an improvement in their weapons, but when they fire them, performance is far better than ever before. Odd's laser arrows track down targets and destroys multiple Creepers; the same effect is applied to Yumi's tessen fans. Ulrich charges up his katana and swings it, releasing an energy wave that destroys two Creepers (similar to what William can do when possessed later in Final Round). He then touches the Key, stopping the three-minute countdown. Odd is begging to cut down more monsters, clearly enjoying the thrill of battle. Franz assures him that he has plenty more surprises for them. Franz asks Aelita, who is in the Scanner Room, if she's ready to go to Lyoko. The Scanner doors open up, but she's stopped by Jeremie, who tells her to keep quiet, knowing that XANA has been scamming them. Aelita then soon appears in the Desert Sector, alone. She is trapped on a small island above the abyss. Jeremie comes into the Lab and declares that he knows it is really X.A.N.A.. Immediately, the Eye of X.A.N.A. flickers in the Franz Hopper's glasses, confirming his suspicions. He electrocutes Jeremie, knocking him aside. In Carthage, Team Lyoko's weapons stop working as a group of Creepers block them off. They jump off the path, onto another one, parallel to the original. Yumi states that they have been double-crossed. In the Lab, XANA has made a few modifications, ensuring that they will not return to Earth if they are devirtualized, but either killed or trapped in Lyoko forever. In the Desert sector, the Scyphozoa arrives to take Aelita's memory. On Carthage, the three run into an activated tower that is separated from them by a chasm. The Creepers come up behind them and start firing. Out of options, they begin to engage the Creepers in hand-to-hand combat. Odd even turns the fight into a little boxing match, jabbing at the Creeper left and right. Meanwhile, the Scyphozoa drains Aelita's memory and energy in the Desert. The Scyphozoa seems to have drained all of Aelita's memory, but something is wrong. Unfortunately for XANA, the Aelita on Lyoko was actually a decoy. The real Aelita was in the Scanner Room the whole time, controlling the decoy using Jeremie's laptop. Angry, the fake Franz reverts back into a spectre and goes up into the ceiling, fleeing. In Carthage, the Warriors are cornered. Ulrich loses all his life points, but Jeremie has taken control again. He brings Ulrich back and returns the weapons of the other two, allowing them to take out the Creepers. As this goes on, a Manta flies in. Aelita virtualizes into the Ice Sector, where the Transport Orb takes her to Carthage. In the Lab, the spectre returns, entering Jeremie's body and blocking his airways, so that he slowly suffocates. Ulrich comes up from the Scanner Room and sees Jeremie suffocating, but there's nothing he can do about it. Aelita runs into the room with the activated tower. She uses the Manta as a stepping stone and leaps across the chasm, landing inside the tower. Immediately after she deactivates the tower, the spectre leaves Jeremie's body, allowing him to breathe again. Later in the day, Jeremie tells Yumi that he checked and assures her than he has found nothing wrong with her biologically, much to her relief. A knock on the door directs everyone's attention to Jeremie's father, who asks him if he's ready to leave. He goes out into the hallway to get away from his friends. He then tells his father that he's changed his mind, and doesn't want to go anymore. His father takes it well and tells him it's okay and reminds him to call more often. When he comes back into his room, his friends ask where he was planning on going. Jeremie tells them "nowhere". He walks over to his desk and can't help but show the group drawing that Odd had drawn for Jeremie for his birthday present again. Trivia * The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. * Despite being chronologically after Is Anybody Out There?, Franz Hopper was aired the day before. * When told by 'Hopper' to stay out of the way, Jeremie complains that it is unfair for him to be accused of "everything that's happened", and argues that the group all turned the supercomputer back on together. However, in the first part of the prequel, XANA Awakens, Jeremie is shown to have found and restarted the supercomputer on his own. * First appearance of Jeremie's father. * This marks the first time that a clone was made and controlled from a laptop. * This marks the first episode that a tower has been seen within Carthage. Errors *Ulirch is still seen with his saber in his pouch even though it was removed by X.A.N.A.-Franz Hopper. Gallery Franz Hopper 006.jpg|''The Superscan detect five Tower has activated.'' Hopper computer21.jpg|''Is this Franz Hopper..?'' Franzhopper.jpg|''He has been waiting for the Lyoko Warriors.'' Hopper cmputer.jpg|''Jeremie is confused as to why he has suddenly appeared.'' Tumblr lyxhmnSvGe1qlvb12o1 500.png|''Franz Hopper talking to Lyoko Warriors.'' Franz Hopper 068.jpg|''Odd's gift for Jeremie.'' Franz Hopper 083.jpg|''Odd seems okay.'' Franz Hopper 084.jpg|''Ulrich's too.'' Yumi'sProblem.png|''But Yumi is not okay.'' Franz Hopper 202.jpg|''Ulrich charges up his saber.'' Tumblr lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo11 r1 400.jpg|''Yumi easily blocking the Creeper's lasers with her upgraded Tessen Fans.'' Franz Hopper 220.jpg|''Jeremie has a plan.'' Franz Hopper 232.jpg|''X.A.N.A. in disguise.'' Tumblr lyxhq3OXkE1qlvb12o1 500.png|''X.A.N.A.-Franz Hopper attacks Jeremie!'' Not Again.jpg|''The Scyphozoa steals "Aelita's" memory...'' Growling.jpg|''Rowr!'' Odd 0391.jpg|''Odd faces off with a Creeper without the aid of his Laser Arrows.'' Odd 0390.jpg|''He taunts the Creeper.'' Ciao!.jpg|''Ulrich and Odd watch the Creeper fall to its death.'' XANA 284.jpg|''Surrounded by Creepers without any weapons!'' Franz Hopper 326.jpg|''Odd and Yumi watches as Ulrich's devirtualized.'' Franz Hopper 347.jpg|''The Spectre attempting to suffocates Jeremie.'' Franz_Hopper_375.jpg|''It's comes out after Aelita deactivates the Tower.'' Michaelbelpois.jpeg|''Jeremie's father.'' AelitafromSeason1.jpg|''Aelita commenting about Jeremie's father.'' Dabadguy.jpg|Scyphozoa in the Desert Sector. Tour carthage-1-.jpg ca:Franz Hopper (capítol) es:Franz Hopper (episodio) fr:Franz Hopper (épisode) pl:Odcinek 49 "Franz Hopper" pt:Franz Hopper (episódio) ru:Франц Хоппер (эпизод) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Franz Hopper Category:Franz Hopper (Episode)